


Let Me Love You

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [31]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean simply needs Renee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King

Renee follows Dean into their bedroom and sets her bags on the bed. She watches as Dean does the same. “Doing okay?” she asks.

Dean looks over and smiles. “Yeah, I’m good,” he answers. He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. “I’m gonna go grab a quick shower if that’s okay?” 

Renee nods. “Of course.” She pulls him in for another kiss. “Go on. I’ll unpack.”

Dean shakes his head. “Leave it. We’ll worry about unpacking tomorrow.”

“Dean…” She’s stopped when Dean’s mouth covers hers.

“Shower with me.” He rubs her cheek with his thumb. “Please?”

She leans into his touch as she nods. “Okay.” She watches as he moves their bags to the floor before pulling her into their bathroom. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Just…” He shrugs. “Need you.”

Renee turns after she steps into the shower and watches Dean close the door. She lets him pull her into his arms, wrapping her own around him as he kisses her. He lifts her up with ease and moves to lean against the tiled wall. She lets her head fall back when he starts nipping at her neck.

“Let me love you,” Dean whispers.

“Always.”


End file.
